Esclave version 2
by X-DarkDiva-X
Summary: Une moldue se retrouve au manoir Malefoy...mais il semblerait que son destin soit lier a cette famille de sorcier...Nc-17 M  pour violence, sexe, viol et propos tenu!Ame sensible s'abstenir!CHAPITRE 3 en ligne Cette fic est revue, allongée, et améliorée
1. Chapter 1

**Bon et bien tout d'abord je suis Myamora Malefoy, quand j'ai écrit cette fic, j'avais 15 ans. Maintenant, j'en ai bientôt 25. Je me suis rendu compte que refaire cette fic, avec plus d'histoire, plus de magie et corriger pouvait avoir beaucoup plus de potentiel. J'ai changé de compte parce que j'ai perdu accès à celui que j'avais. Donc je vous souhaite bonne aventure. Vous êtes avertis je ne fais pas dans la dentelle. Et je fais des fautes…un peu**

**Et comme la plupart de mes fics je ne prends pas vraiment compte des 3 derniers livres.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous a JK Rowling sauf Morgane.**

**Chapitre 1**

Une voiture délabrée roulait à vive allure sur les chemins d'une montagne ou plutôt d'une colline, Dans la voiture, se trouvait une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans. Mais franchement, elle avait l'air plus vieille. Elle était cernée de fatigue et dans ses yeux il était impossible de lire l'innocence de sa jeunesse. Son teint était plus blême et livide qu'à l'habitude. La musique plus agressive. On aurait dit que la température suivait la musique. Plus la voiture s'en allait loin de la ville, plus l'orage faisait rage

-Vraiment, je suis vraiment cinglée de rouler dans un temps pareil!, dit la jeune fille en regardant la pluie tomber, encore plus stupide d'avoir accepter ce putain de contrat à la con.

Le son de la radio commença à grincher. La demoiselle par réflexe donna un coup sur la radio.

-Une chance qu'on m'a dit que j'allais être bien payé, maugréa la fille en s'allumant une cigarette.

La route continua sans grand souci. Elle fumait cigarette par-dessus cigarette. Par stresse ou par habitude ? Probablement un mélange des deux. Sa vie allait changer elle le savait, le sentait. L'avait rêvé même. Elle avait l'habitude de faire des rêves étranges à propos de malédiction et d'ancienne magie. Mais dans les derniers jours, ces rêves étaient encore plus présents.

La voiture se rendit au bout du chemin de la colline. Il se dressait devant elle une immense clôture. Architecture gothique, tout en pic. Rien de vraiment rassurant. Avec le vent, les éclairs, la pluie battante, les gros nuages sombres, perdu au milieu de nulle part, tout pour donner une atmosphère glauque. La gamine prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la voiture. Elle se sentait minuscule devant la gigantesque grille. Doucement, elle poussa sur les deux immenses portes à barreau. Ses cheveux noirs collaient à sa figure. Elle se dépêcha de retourner à sa voiture, elle avait encore une grande allée à parcourir avant d'atteindre le fameux manoir. Elle en avait des frissons dans le dos. D'immenses haies de cèdres longeaient la route agrémentée d'immense statut de pierre. Certaines très étrange représentant des ''magiciens'' sur des dragons, d'autre juste des magiciens, des gargouilles normales. Mais étrangement, l'endroit lui semblait familier. Elle chassa cette idée rapidement de sa tête ce disant que sa pouvait ressembler à n'importe quel endroit de film d'horreur. Finalement, elle gara sa voiture dans le point-rond devant le manoir. La jeune fille prit quelques minutes pour regarder la fontaine qui siégeait au milieu du point rond. Un immense dragon des mers. La gamine sortit enfin de sa bagnole. Elle prit ses bagages une grosse mallette avec une petite mallette. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réellement des biens personnels. Elle se dirigea vers la gigantesque porte du manoir. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte pour cogner à l'aide d'un de ses gros anneaux pour cogner, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. La jeune fille entra à petit pas hésitant. En ce-moment même, elle avait vraiment envie de filer à toute allure vers sa voiture et fuir. Mais ne lui avait-on pas promis une meilleure vie ?

-Youhou ? Il y a quelqu'un? demanda la jeune fille avec une voix tremblante et un peu enrhumée.

Au même moment un homme à la longue chevelure blonde descendit les escaliers de marbre qui se trouvait devant l'entrée. Et quel homme. Elle le détailla de ses yeux couleur de glaces. Un homme grand filiforme, mais avec une bonne carrure aux niveaux des épaules. De longues mains fines. Il tenait dans sa main une canne avec un pommeau en forme de serpents.

-Bonsoir, vous devez être Morgane? dit l'homme glacialement. Sa voix était profonde, grave.

La jeune fille inclina la tête en guise de réponse. Elle avait l'habitude. Tais-toi et tout se passera comme sur des roulettes.

-Bien vous n'êtes pas bavarde, je les aime comme ça, dit l'homme sur le même ton qu'il avait prit pour s'adresser à elle plutôt.

L'homme l'observait de ses yeux bleus glaciales. Comme si ceux-ci étaient des poignards de glace prêts à percer chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il tournait au tour d'elle comme si cette dernière était un objet d'art. Un objet d'art qu'on venait tout juste d'acheter et qu'on regardait voir s'il y avait des défauts. L'homme commença à jouer avec les cheveux noirs parsemés de reflet rouge de la gamine devant lui. Elle pouvait sentir ses longs doigts fins glisser dans ses longs cheveux. Morgane toute tremblante se laissait faire. Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Soudainement, l'homme tira sauvagement la crinière de Morgane, le visage de la jeune fille se retrouvait à présent proche du sien.

-MOLDU! Écoute-moi bien, ne m'appelle jamais Lucius, se sera Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on t'a promis, mais je t'assure que sa ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ! Au grand jamais tu ne vas m'adresser la parole sauf si je te le demande. Et tu devras m'obéir. Est-ce que c'est clair? Dit Lucius dans un murmure agressif.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'une voix subjuguée par la terreur. Vraiment, elle aurait du suivre son instinct et partir quand il était encore temps. Elle se retenu de pleurer, elle n'était qu'une gamine après tout. Ensuite Lucius la poussa par-terre. Morgane sentit ses genoux claquer sur le sol froid. Mais son visage resta impassible. Elle ne devait pas lui faire le bonheur d'avoir mal.

-Levez-vous! cria Lucius

La jeune fille se releva et ramassa ses bagages en vitesse. Plus vite elle allait ramasser ses choses plus vite elle allait se retrouver seul donc, pas en sa compagnie.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmenez à votre chambre, dit l'homme à Morgane sur un ton plus doucereux, voyant que sa nouvelle venue était obéissante.

La jeune fille le suivit, enfin elle pouvait le voir à la lumière. Ce qu'elle vit ne la surprit pas. Dans sa tête à elle, il n'était pas différent de ses autres clients. Tout s'éclairait maintenant, les statuts, les gargouilles. Pour elle s'était clair, c'était encore un riche sorcier qui détestait les gens sans pouvoir magique. Il marchait la tête haute comme s'il était un roi. Oui elle connaissait ce genre d'homme. Mais jamais auparavant, elle s'était rendue dans une de leur demeure. Meilleure vie ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait encore plus de s'enfoncer en enfer.

Ils parcoururent ainsi en silence les corridors. Mais Morgane n'avait vraiment pas la tête à regarder la décoration. Après avoir descendu quelques étages, le maître des lieux s'arrêta devant une porte de bois, sortit un trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte.

La jeune fille s'attendait à avoir une belle grande chambre, comme certaine avait raconté qu'ils avaient après avoir été ''associé'' à un maitre. Mais devant elle, se trouvait ce qui pouvait ressembler à un cachot.

-Voici la place où vous vivrez, dormirez et mangerez, dit Lucius en allumant les bougies à l'aide de sa baguette. Sa voix était monotone. Comme si vivre dans un endroit pareil était des plus naturels.

La chambre était petite. Le lit, placé dans un coin, était fait de bois. Bois qui semblait grugé par les mites. Le matelas devait avoir environ 1 pouce d'épaisseur. Si on pouvait encore appeler ça un matelas. Au sol, il y avait de la paille, qui cachait le sol de pierre. Sur un mur il y avait un miroir. Le seul luxe de la chambre. Et ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir. Il y faisait froid et humide.

-Asseyez-vous Morgane, dit en pointant le lit avec sa main. Il était presque poli

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le lit tel que l'avait demandé «Son maître». Le lit craque, elle avait presque l'impression que celui-ci allait s'écrouler sous elle.

-Les règlements sont bien simples Miss : Défense de sortir du manoir, défense d'adressé la parole à ma femme et à mon fils, son ton était autoritaire, Justement en parlant d'eux, à leurs yeux tu seras qu'une simple servante et non la petite putain que tu es! Dit Lucius avec le plus de méchanceté possible.

Ce mot «PUTAIN», lui avait transpercé le cœur. Sa manière de le dire, si froidement, comme s'il venait de lui lancer un couteau et qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle était. Une putain, une pute, une prostituée. Pouvait-elle être d'autre chose ? Elle était sans éducation, sans famille. Ne pouvait-elle pas être d'autre chose aux yeux des gens ? Elle en avait marre…

-À 19h30,je veux que tu sois dans ma chambre et habillé de manière un peu plus féminine. J'aime voir les courbes… Est ce clair? ordonna Lucius en regardant les jeans troués de la jeune femme. En la regardant en ce moment, elle n'avait pas l'air de ce qu'elle était en réalité. Elle faisait plutôt garçon manqué.

Morgane, fit signe que oui avec sa tête et cacha un soupir. Lorsque l'homme eu quitté la pièce, Morgane se leva et prit sa grosse valise et la déposa sur le lit. Elle en sortit une légère robe noire et des sandales à talon aiguillent. Elle faisait ses gestes de façon automates. Elle avait fait ça si souvent… La jeune fille enleva son linge de garçon manqué pour le remplacer par la robe noire. Ensuite, elle mit les sandales, et elle détestait ses sandales. Il lui faisait tellement mal au pied.

Morgane se regarda dans le miroir pour se maquiller et se peigner les cheveux. L'image qu'elle projetait en ce moment, Morgane l'aimait bien. Elle avait presque l'air d'une femme d'affaire avec ses grands cheveux noirs lisse et ses yeux bleu azurs perçant. Son décolleté très plongeant laissait entrevoir un dragon tatoué sur son sein gauche. Tient cette idée de dragon qui revient…La jeune fille sortit son peigne et commença à se peigner les cheveux. .Par la suite elle sortit sa trousse de maquillage. Elle se fit un maquillage pas trop complexe; des yeux charbonneux et des lèvres rouge sang. Cela ne servait à rien d'être pomponnée comme une reine de bal.

Il était 18h30, mais Morgane décida quand même de quitté sa chambre pour aller explorer le manoir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait interdit et en plus, elle devait bien trouver cette fichu chambre.

Dans un couloir, Morgane s'arrêta devant un miroir fait en long. Ses grands miroirs que théoriquement on ne voyait que dans les films de princesse. Encore une fois, elle était parfaite pour plaire à quelqu'un d'autre et non à elle- même. Bien sure elle se trouvait jolie avec ses grandes jambe que laissait voir la robe. Elle aimait aussi sa belle poitrine ronde. C'était une gamine dans un corps de femme. C'est sur cette pensée que la jeune fille de 16 ans continua son chemin dans le manoir. Lorsque par inadvertance elle rentra dans un jeune homme blond.

DUM DUM DUM DUM

Hahahaha qu'elle sera la suite…et bien si vous ne le savez pas je vous déconseille fortement d'aller lire la première version, MAIS je vous encourage à me laisser des revew. Constructive ou pas XD

Je promets une autre chapite en fin de semaine ou qui sait même deux XD.


	2. Chapter 2 Le Fils

**Bon et bien tout d'abord je suis Myamora Malefoy, quand j'ai écrit cette fic, j'avais 15 ans. Maintenant, j'en ai bientôt 25. Je me suis rendu compte que refaire cette fic, avec plus d'histoire, plus de magie et corriger pouvait avoir beaucoup plus de potentiel. J'ai changé de compte parce que j'ai perdu accès à celui que j'avais. Donc je vous souhaite bonne aventure. Vous êtes avertis je ne fais pas dans la dentelle. Et je fais des fautes…un peu**

**Et comme la plupart de mes fics je ne prends pas vraiment compte des 3 derniers livres.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous a JK Rowling sauf Morgane.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont revewer ca fait chaud au coeur. Et oui...JESuiSCHele on est vieille**

**Et la pauvre Morgane est loin d'être au bout de ses peines.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 2**

**Le fils**

Elle savait qu'elle devait présenter des excuses. Mais comment les formulés? Elle cherchait dans sa tête, mais elle se sentait tellement intimidée dans cette maison qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni ou se mettre d'ailleurs. Ce ne fut pas très long que le jeune homme blond devança les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Espèce de servante moldue ingrate! Même pas fichu de savoir dans qu'elle direction qu'elle va, cracha-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Morgane prit un grand respire, pendant l'espace d'un moment, son regard croisa le sien. Elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en elle, de la peur? Peut-être…mais c'était comme si elle le connaissait.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est que je suis nouvelle et que dans la pénombre du manoir je ne vous ai point vue...essaya de s'excuser la jeune femme visiblement troublée par le garçon.

-Je m'en contre fou! Que vous soyez nouvelle ou non, la prochaine fois regardez donc ou vous mettez les pieds, dit le blondinet en la plaquant contre le mur. Morgane n'était pas la seule à qui se regard avait troublé. Ce qui rendit Drago agressif.

Dans cette position d'autorité, le serpentard détaillait Morgane avec à présent un regard mi-pervers, mi-amusé. Il commençait très bien à se douter qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple servante. Il connaissait que trop bien, les goûts pervers de son père. À cette seule et unique pensée, un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Une moldue…décidément, il ne comprenait pas son père.

-Tu es très jolie pour une servante, dit le jeune homme en tenant fermement les poignets de Morgane tout en la regardant, mais il évitait soigneusement le regard bleu de l'adolescente.

Il arriva pour la lâcher mais son regard s'attarda sur le tatouage en forme de dragon sur la poitrine de la moldue.

-Joli tatouage!

Il lui fit son plus grand sourire séducteur et parti en sifflotant un air peu connu aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Tout semblait étrange. Ce regard. Elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Glacial certes, mais plus doux que celui du chef de maison. Probablement parce qu'il était moins pervertis. Elle avait toujours cette étrange sensation mais ne savait dire ce que c'était.

La jeune fille s'assura que le jeune homme soit hors de vue avant de repartir. Morgane au grand final pour se retrouver se rendit dans le hall d'entrée. Elle n'était pas si nerveuse d'habitude, mais cet endroit la rendait énervé, stressé. Dans le hall d'entré elle monta les escaliers par lequel Lucius était descendu, il était rendu 19h15. Elle en avait déduit que ses appartements devaient se trouver en haut de cet escalier

Elle se retrouva deux immenses portes de bois, du merisier probablement. Il y avait des gravures, un langage qu'elle ne savait pas lire. Deux immenses serpents se croisaient.

-Aller tout va bien aller, ce n'est qu'un client…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Rentré, dit une voix d'homme glacial.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et rentra à pas lent. Elle ne savait pas trop dans quel direction regarder. Lui? Le plancher? Un point fixe?

-Bien vous êtes à l'heure pour une chienne de rue, dit Lucius qui était assit dans un coin sur un fauteuil fait de cuir noir.

Lucius tenait un verre de scotch dans sa main. Ce genre de verre en forme de ballon. Il faisait tournoyer le liquide doré dans son verre. Morgane se tenait la droit devant lui prête à recevoir ses ordres. Soudainement, il se leva et bu l'alcool d'un seul coup. La jeune fille, le regarda s'avancer vers elle, silencieux, comme un tigre chassant sa proie prêt à bondir dessus. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il commença d'abord à caresser ses avant-bras, l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Il se rendit jusqu'aux bretelles de sa robe, effleurant au passage ses fines épaules. Doucement il retira une à une les bretelles de la robe qui glissa doucement. La jeune fille était complètement nue. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne savait tellement pas à quoi s'attendre avec son ''maître'' . Pétrifier était le bon mot. Lucius posa ses grandes mains froides sur son corps frêle. Frêle, mais avec des courbes de femme. Il était évident que la gamine souffrait de mal nutrition. Un frisson passa dans sa colonne vertébrale tellement les mains de l'homme était froide. Elle se demanda même si c'était naturel. L'homme caressait sa peau blanche. Se délectant de ses courbes probablement apparu trop tôt. Sans crier garde, il l'attira vers lui violemment et l'embrassa vigoureusement pour ensuite la jeté sur le lit baldaquin. Et voilà le calvaire commençait. Morgane retint ses larmes. Elle détestait quand les hommes étaient violents ainsi. L'homme se déshabilla à son tour, le terme arracher son linge serait plus exacte. Il avait un corps d'homme. Morgane en fut même très surprise. L'homme était quand même musclé. Mais son corps étaient couvert de cicatrice. Elle préféra descendre son regard plutôt que de s'attarder à ces-dernières. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, en position féline, se mit à la lécher par tout. C'était sa chose, son objet à lui. C'était sa manière de lui démontrer qu'elle lui appartenait. Il commença d'abords par le cou pour ensuite descendre vers sa poitrine tout en la palpant. Il adorait ses corps d'adolescente. Il s'en délectait.

Morgane resta de marbre. Pas question de jouir pour ses clients. Car eux s'ils avaient du plaisir, elle n'en avait pas.

Les lichettes de Lucius descendirent dans la partie sensible de la jeune fille. Mais il ne s'attarda pas très longtemps à cette partie. Soudain Lucius se mit à genoux. Non plus aucune caresse… Morgane savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle prit le membre spongieux dans ses mains pour aller ensuite le porté à sa bouche. Lucius émettait des petits gémissements, un peu comme des grognements. Morgane s'attardait à cette partie de son boulot. Lorsque le membre fut dur, il se jeta sur Morgane et la pénétra sauvagement. Il faisait des mouvements de va et vient sur la jeune fille. Même si elle n'éprouvait aucun plaisir, la gamine cambrait des hanches. C'était son travail à elle de lui faire plaisir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, après une trentaine de minute, il se leva, mit une robe de chambre en satin noir. Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une petite table de travail. L'homme prit un gros cigare, l'alluma à l'aide de sa baguette. Lucius marcha vers la robe, prit cette dernière entre ses mains, la sentit et la lança violemment à sa propriétaire en murmurant :

-Maintenant fiche le camp CATIN!

Morgane resta bouche bée. Jamais un homme n'avait été aussi odieux et méchant envers elle. Elle en était paralysée.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu attends? Sale petite pute, lui cria .

-Rien,dit Morgane dans un murmures à peine audible.

Lucius ne la regardait plus à présent. Comme à chaque fois, il ressentait une certaine honte…

Elle mit sa robe rapidement et s'en alla. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres, tout en se frottant les épaules tellement qu'il faisait froid. Elle frissonnait. Tout était sombre et froid dans ce manoir. « BANG » elle venait encore une fois de foncé dans le jeune homme blond.

-Sérieusement, je pense que les moldus ont se défauts de fabrication, dit le jeune homme sarcastiquement.

Là s'en était trop pour Morgane, malgré le règlement elle répliqua, qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'attendre de pire. Des coups? Et alors? Elle savait encaisser.

-Vu que ça fait 2 fois c'est peut-être toi qui as un problème de vision…blondinet. Elle avait reprit le même ton que lui. Se jeu là se jouait à deux.

-Tu n'as pas honte de parler comme ça à l'un de tes supérieurs! Petite moldue myope!

Et le jeune homme blond reçu un coup de poing au visage. Ce poing il était partit tout seul. Ce n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle, mais elle se sentait tellement soulagée.

-Sache que ce n'est pas parce que je me laisse faire par ton père que ça va être de même avec toi! S'exclama Morgane hors d'elle.

-Tu vas t'attirée de sérieux ennuis… puis comment sais-tu que je suis le fils de Lucius? Répliqua le jeune homme comme s'il s'était sentit presqu'insulté.

-Ho…C'est bien simple, le même regard bleu glacial, les mêmes mots et le même ton de voix froid, cruel, sarcastique, rendu là le calcul n'est plus trop dure à faire, lui répondit Morgane.

Il venait de se faire avoir. Mais cela ne devait pas transparaitre. Il reprit rapidement son air hautain.

-Bon très bien, alors dit moi servante dis-moi comment tu t'appelles? Demanda le blondinet comme si c'était un ordre.

-Je m'appelle Morgane, répondit systématiquement la jeune fille, visiblement ennuyé

-Juste Morgane? Répliqua le fils du maîtres de lieux comme si c'était la chose la plus anormale au monde.

-Juste Morgane…et toi? Tu as un nom à dix noms ou il est court? Demanda-t-elle moqueusement.

-Je m'appelle tout simplement Drago Lucius Malefoy, répondit-il d'un air hautain.

Drago regarda rapidement sa montre.

-Bon il est temps pour moi de retourné dans mes appartements que tu vas sûrement balayée d'ici 2 jours, continua t'il en faisant un rire machiavélique.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec un air de je m'enfoutisme.

Elle retourna dans son cachot. Il y faisait si froid. Entre dormir à l'extérieur à la pluie battante ou dans cet endroit crasseux Morgane préférait mille fois plus l'extérieur.

La journée avait été longue, elle était morte de fatigue. Elle retira sa robe et s'observa dans le miroir, honteuse, comme à chaque fois. Il lui arrivait parfois de rêver à la vie d'une adolescente normale, mais il n'en était pas ainsi. Elle était née d'une mère prostituée, qui était née d'une mère prostituée…Elle avait été élevé dans ce milieu rude dans lequel il n'y avait pas de pitié pour les femmes. Elle enfila un gros sweatshirt avec des pantalons dans le même tissu. Pour dormir, elle avait encore cette vieille peluche de lapin, troué et sale. Mais c'était sa peluche. Son véritable câlin de la journée. Épuisée, elle tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Mais celui-ci n'était pas sans rêve…

**FIN DU DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE**

**S'il vous plaît envoyer des revews, sa fait toujours plaisir à avoir e tnosu auteur de fanfic…eh ben c'est notre bouffe préférée XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miss Rowling ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Merci pour les revews. C'est gentil et j'aime ça ^^**

**Donc dans ce chapitre-ci. Mystère et magie^^**

**Chapitre 3**

**Le rêve**

Depuis l'âge de 12 ans, depuis que Morgane offrait son corps elle faisait souvent le même rêve. Pourtant, cette nuit jamais se rêve lui avait semblé aussi clair. Les détails étaient parfaits. Les images plus nettes

Cela se déroulait au 9ème siècle, dans un grand manoir, plus que semblable à celui des Malefoy. Dans ce manoir, il y avait des moldus aux services de sorciers. Parmi ces moldus, il y avait une fille de 15 ans qui ressemblait étrangement à Morgane, les mêmes longs cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux bleus azurs. Quand elle apparaissait, elle tressait les cheveux dorés de ce qui semblait être la maitresse des lieux. Pour ensuite l'aider à prendre son bain. Une immense salle de bain. Le vrai terme était salle d'eau. Le tout s'embrouillait, et on voyait cette même jeune fille embrasser un homme qui ressemblait à Lucius. Visiblement, cela était de l'amour et non pas un viol. Ils étaient cachés et s'avouait leur amour. Un amour interdit.

Par la suite, la jeune servante quittait les appartements des domestiques à la course pour se diriger dans une immense chambre probablement la chambre des maitres. Avec juste le maitre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la longue chevelure blonde. Doucement il défit les vêtements de la gamine. C'était très doux. Chaque parcelle de baisé respirait le véritable amour. D'ailleurs l'homme allongea le sosie de Morgane sur son lit. Et il lui fit l'amour. C'était à la fois sensuel, beau et passionné.

Tout se brouilla de nouveau. La même jeune fille tenait un bébé dans ses bras elle attendait à la lisière de la forêt. Ses traits semblaient fatigués. Comme si elle avait prit un coup de vieux. L'homme qui ressemblait à Lucius arriva à la course l'air inquiet.

-Écoute-moi bien, tu dois t'enfuir avec notre bébé! Loin… avec notre fille, car elle la tuera et elle te tuera, si elle la découvre, Tu dois partir si tu veux vivre…

-Mais je ne veux pas partir! Ma vie n'a aucun sens si tu n'es pas là! Je t'aime moi! Et je suis prête à l'affronter ta femme! Elle ne me fait pas peur… Dit la jeune fille sur un ton décidé

-Toi tu restes, notre petite fille par-contre doit partir…je veux au moins savoir que l'une de vous est vivante. Fait le pour moi! Des serviteurs doivent partir cette après-midi tu leur donneras l'enfant.

À contrecœur, la gamine acquiesça et l'homme lui embrassa le front

Par la suite tout s'embrouilla à nouveau. La jeune fille était dans le hall d'entré avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle attendait les serviteurs pour leur offrir. Le tout devait se passer très vite. Lorsqu'elle arriva pour donner le bébé, une femme fin trentaine habiller d'une robe bleu royale se tenait dans le haut des escaliers de marbres.

-Jeune fille que faites-vous? Demanda la femme d'une voix à la fois stridente et hautaine en pointant le bébé

-Je donne mon enfant au serviteur Madame, dit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante en serrant l'enfant contre-elle. Les serviteurs eux ne bougeaient plus. Ils avaient peur.

-Oh…un enfant. Ce qui expliquerait votre disparition soudaine pendant quelques mois. Et dit moi de qui est cet enfant Loretta pour avoir cacher ainsi votre grossesse et surtout pas de mensonge. Je le saurai.

La jeune fille leva son regard azur vers la femme tout en serrant le bébé contre-elle. Elle venait de reprendre du courage

-De votre mari Madame, dit Loretta sur un ton de défis.

La femme ne descendit même aps els escaliers qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant Loretta et la gifla.

''Je t'ai offert un gîte, un toit de la nourriture. Du travail et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies!

La colère de la maitresse de la maison était forte. Les murs tremblaient. Les fenêtres du hall d'entré venait de casser. Un des serviteurs prit le bébé. C'était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux.

Prise de colère, les yeux injectés de sang, la femme leva les bras aux ciels. Ses poignets saignaient sur la robe bleue.

''Déesse des Ténèbres!

Entend Moi!

Vient vers moi!

Obéit à ta maîtresse!

Moi, Lidya de Connacht!

Femme d'Orphé Malfoy!''

Un immense coup de vent circula dans le manoir, comme si les prières de Lydia avait été entendu. On pouvait lire la folie d'une femme trahis dans ses yeux.

''Maudit ma servante et ses futures générations! Fais de sa descendance des PUTAINS! Comme elle, elle a été envers mon mari…

-Je la maudit elle et sa descendance. Et le seul moyen de brisé le sort est qu'une fille de sa descendance aime un Malfoy autant qu'elle, elle a aimé Orphé.

La dernière phrase avait semblé fantomatique.

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut. Ses longs cheveux noirs collaient à sa figure tant elle était en sueur. Jamais dans ses rêves elle avait entendu la fin. Doucement, elle se releva et s'assied tranquillement dans son lit. Elle frotta ses tempes pour se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais tout était si pareil. Elle se demandait pourquoi là. Pourquoi maintenant la fin. Et cette ressemblance. Morgane se leva de son lit et alla fouiller dans son sac l'air pensif. Elle en sortie un petit carnet à la reliure de cuir. C'était un très vieux journal que sa mère lui avait donné peu avant sa mort. Elle avait été très claire. Le journal datait de plus de 1000 ans et il racontait l'histoire des femmes de notre famille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment lue. De toute façon la gamine savait plus ou moins lire. Elle l'avait déjà ouvert, mais les lettre s'embrouillaient devant elle. Elle savait lire les panneaux de circulation et encore elle trouvait ça difficile. Cela l'enrageait encore plus. Prise de colère, elle jeta le cahier au fond de la pièce. Un pendentif tomba du petit cahier. Morgane se leva, le prit et le mit autour de son cou. C'était un médaillon avec un dragon dessus.

L'esprit pleins de questions, Morgane retourna sur son petit lit et essaya de retourné dormir.

**Donc allez-y laisser moi vos impressions c'est toujours apprécié ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miss Rowling ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Merci pour ceux qui lisent et qui me laisse des revews….**

**Donc dans ce chapitre-ci. Passion, connexion et nouvelle rencontre. Et encore une rencontre avec le beau Drago XD**

**Chapitre 4**

**Rencontre matinale**

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans autre anicroche. Au contraire son sommeil était très profond. Tellement profond que le réveil moldue ne la réveilla pas. Morgane se fit réveiller par un petit être aux yeux globuleux. D'une voix criarde il s'exprima.

'' Madame doit se réveiller, car être en retard et en retard égal coup ''

Et il disparu en cliquant des doigts. Persuader d'avoir eu affaire avec une hallucination l'adolescente se frotta les yeux et laissa retomber la tête sur son oreiller. Elle regarda l'heure du petit cadran digital à côté d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bon et mit presque son pied sur quelque chose. Elle baissa la tête et vit une assiette ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Dans l'assiette il y avait deux rôties au beurre. Morgane se pencha pour prendre l'assiette et le verre. Elle remarqua alors que dans le jus d'orange, il y avait comme de substance verdâtre qui flottait. Elle sentit le verre. Ça sentait le moisit. Et le pain était légèrement bleuter et froid.

''Je ne suis tout de même pas pour manger ça, j'ai bien beau d'être une pute mais j'ai besoin de vitamine et de bonne nourriture'' râla Morgane à elle même.

Oh que non, elle refusait de manger cette nourriture infecte. Elle était en colère. Elle ramassa le jus et l'assiette et prit le petit journal datant de plus de 1000 ans. Même si la jeune fille ne savait pas lire, elle décida de l'examiner pendant qu'elle prendrait un bon petit déjeuner qu'elle aurait préparé elle même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait exactement l'endroit de la cuisine. Comme si elle avait habité au manoir depuis toujours. Dans sa colère et son pas décidé, elle avait oublié de se changer.

Dès qu'elle mit un pas dans la cuisine, elle aperçue une tête blonde dépasser d'un journal. Vu que les cheveux étaient plus court et cette fois en bataille comparativement à son maître, l'adolescente devina rapidement que c'était le fils. Drago. Elle glissa de manière plus ou moins violente l'assiette et le verre, dans la direction du jeune homme. Drago leva un œil de son journal et aperçue la jeune moldue qui le regardait avec des poignards dans les yeux les bras croisés.

''Les serviteurs reçoivent normalement la nourriture dans leur chambre'' Lui expliqua t'il. Mais soudainement son nez se trémoussa. Il venait de sentir le jus.

''Ewww…décidément on se demandera pas pourquoi que les moldus ont le cerveau fêlé s'il mange cette nourriture pourrie''

Son ton était hautain, froid.

''C'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans ma chambre ce matin, je suppose que tu vas me faire croire que tu n'étais pas au courant de la nourriture qu'on donnait au gens qui travaille pour ta richissime famille. '' Répliqua Morgane de manière sanglante.

Les deux se faisaient le concours du regard tueurs. Un certain malaise c'était installé entre les deux. Un courant si intense semblait avoir passé. Les deux baissèrent les yeux au même moment.

Le ton de Drago se fit à présent plus bas. Il était troublé par cette espèce de connexion qui venait d'avoir avec une moldue. Son ton se voulait à la fois doux et agressif. Comme s'il ne savait pas faire avec ce genre de sentiment.

''Je te jure, je ne le savais pas. Crois moi…je suis les principes de Machiavel. Au cas que tu le savais pas, Machiavel est en fait un sorcier. C'était un sorcier de la maison de Serpentard…''

L'adolescent arrêta de parler voyant bien que Morgane ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il disait.

''Peu importe, le principe de Machiavel était que il fallait mieux bien nourrir ses sujets, afin qu'il t'aime, mais il fallait aussi les punir car s'il était seulement punis cela les menait à la révolte. Par contre nourri les biens, mais puni les, tu seras à la fois aimer, respecter et craint.''

Un énorme sourire hautain apparu sur ses lèvres. Morgane roula les yeux. Les riches et leurs principes de domination et de grandeur, elle avait vue beaucoup trop.

''Peu importe…c'est bon je te crois, Mais je peux savoir ce qu'un fils de riche fais dans la cuisine?'' demanda Morgane d'un ton soupçonneux.

''Le matin j'aime ma propre bouffe, on n'est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même. Et vue que j'essaie de commencer la journée de bonne humeur sans avoir affaire à mon père…'' dit le jeune homme

''J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que tu manges ici plutôt que dans la cuisine…''

De la pitié? Oui…Elle connaissait que trop le genre d'homme qu'était Lucius. Du genre à être beaucoup trop sévère envers son enfant avec de beaucoup trop hautes attentes. Toujours pleins de reproches.

''…d'accord. Ça sera alors notre petit secret.''

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et posa sa main sur le réfrigérateur (qui marchait magiquement) pour l'ouvrir, lorsqu'elle sentie une main au doigt long et fin. Mais forte, autour de son poignet. Elle était à présent coincée entre l'électroménager et Drago. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. D'habitude, leurs regards étaient habituellement si froids pour n'importe qui, qui les croisait. Mais entre eux, ça brûlait.

-Mais qui a dit que tu pouvais te servir, dit Drago qui tenait fermement son poignet

''Personne, mais j'ose imaginer que tu ne me laisseras pas mourir de faim, je suis sûre que ton père ne serait pas content de l'apprendre. Et lâche moi tu me fais mal! Espèce de con!''

Morgane tentait de se débattre. Mais sans succès. Elle laissa tomber son petit livre de cuir noir à force de se débattre.

''De toute façon tu es beaucoup trop jolie pour qu'on te laisse mourir de faim.'' Il lui tapota la joue et la lâcha d'un air à la fois amusé et hautain

''C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu touches à la poignée, tu pourrais l'infectée avec tes mains sales de moldues'' dit Drago d'une voix méchante et hautaine.

''Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard et vraiment pas mieux que ton père!''

Morgane sur ses mots, partie bouillonnante de colère. Laissant le journal à la disposition du jeune homme. Drago le ramassa étant persuadé que c'était le journal intime de la servante. Mais lorsqu'il le prit, il se rendit compte que le journal était très vieux…

Morgane rageait, son pas était vif. Elle essayait de faire le point dans sa tête. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie des émotions aussi fortes. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle qui d'habitude était si froide à cause de son métier, elle devait respirer, mais tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Tellement que cela lui donnait la migraine et elle ne vit pas la grande femme blonde qu'elle rencontra dans le couloir. De longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient dans le creux des reins, des yeux bleus comme des saphirs, une longue robe vertes brodé d'argents. Rien ne trompait Morgane. C'était bel et bien la maitresse des lieux, Narcissa.

''Hé bien jeune fille on n'est pas dans sa chambre et en plus on n'est pas habillé?''demanda la femme blonde en pointant le pyjama au motif de tête de mort de la jeune fille ainsi que sa camisole noirs , avec son éventail.

Morgane ce mit à bégayer. Elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle ne connaissait pas trop la personnalité de la femme de son maître. Elle ne savait jamais comment agir avec les femmes des hommes pour lequel elle travaillait. D'ailleurs elle avait que très rarement affaire avec ces dernières.

''Bien…Bien…Bien. ''

Narcissa tournait autour pour mieux l'observer. Elle lui redressa le menton à l'aide de son éventail. Morgane retenait son souffle. Et si elle découvrait qui elle était en réalité?

''Tu dois être la nouvelle servante. À te voir on sait bien que ta spécialité n'est pas le ménage. Alors qu'elle est ta spécialité?'' demanda la femme qui faisait presque deux tête de plus que l'adolescente d'un ton snobinard rappelant celui de Drago.

La jeune femme devait réfléchir vite.

''Ma spécialité?..Esthétique.''

Fut la seule réponse qu'elle donna et la première qui lui passa par la tête. Tant qu'a Narcissa un large sourire apparue sur ses lèvres.

''Donc une petite servante pour moi, rien que pour moi. Très bien j'ai justement besoin d'une manucure'' dit la femme en regardant ses ongles bien long et pointus,

''Rejoins moi sur la terrasse sud. Après t'être changer et bien sure avec l'équipement de manucure…''

Morgane acquiesça poliment d'un signe de tête. Le corps tremblant elle courue vers son cachot. Une fois dans ce qui lui servait de chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus le livre. De plus qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour aller le chercher non plus. Si cela arrivait dans les mains de Lucius cela allait être sa mort.

Elle se leva dans le petit bac d'eau fraiche. Visiblement un elfe de maison avait passé par la. L'eau froide lui rappelait que malgré son fort tempérament, qu'elle devait rester froide face à n'importe qui du monde magique.

Morgane prit le temps de choisir une belle robe noire longue, très simple de style empire. Elle remonta ses longs cheveux noirs à l'aide d'un ruban. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour essayer de trouver ce qui pourrait lui servir pour faire des ongles. Par chance son métier exigeait d'être presque parfaite physiquement. Elle avait donc tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour les ongles. La jeune fille accourue à la terrasse sud. Encore une fois, c'était comme si elle avait vécue dans se manoir une partie de sa vie.

Narcissa l'attendait debout l'air sévère. Morgane ravala sa salive.

''Je vous croyais plus rapide…''

Morgane baissa la tête.

''Désolée Miss Malfoy, c'est que voy-''

Narcissa la coupa net

''Ne vous excusez surtout pas devant moi! Cela ne marche pas comme ça ici.'' Un ton sec sévère.

''Bon assez de bla-bla, commencez ma manucure maintenant, ordonna la femme blonde en s'asseyant sur une chaise de jardin et en présentant sa main à la jeune servante

Morgane sans dire un mot s'agenouilla parterre et d'une délicatesse surprenante, elle prit la main de Narcissa et commença le boulot, lorsqu'une stature imposante fit son entré. Narcissa se leva aussitôt. Par signe de respect Lucius embrassa la joue de sa femme. Le tout semblait froid et superficiel.

'Je vois que tu as trouvé notre nouvelle servante' dit Mr Malefoy avec un faux sourire aux lèvres.

''Oui, elle semble très bonne pour faire des manucures, ''rigola Narcissa.

Tout sonnait faux dans les oreilles de Morgane. Le jeu de la mascarade comme elle l'appelait. Toujours avoir l'air parfait, tandis que rien n'allait. Une façade qui cachait violence, trahison, mensonge…

''Bon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te parler, mais c'est concernant la fête de notre fils qui va avoir 16 ans demain je te rappelle…''

Lucius parlait de façon dure et détaché à la fois.

''Je sais tout ça Lucius…''

La femme semblait découragée à présent comme si quelque chose la dérangeait.

''Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas là demain, car j'ai préparé une petite fête pour homme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…''

Morgane ne bougeait pas. Elle écoutait et regardait. Le rouge monta au joue de la femme de son maître.

''Ha oui? Je suppose que c'est avec ses putains moldues de rues?''dit Narcissa en giflant son mari. Cette dernière quitta aussi la terrasse d'un pas vif qui signifiait clairement ''ne me suit pas''.

Lucius fixa Morgane qui était toujours parterre. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle était un peu bouche-bée devant la scène. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une femme faisait pour rester avec un homme pareil. Peut-être que au fond, un peu comme elle, c'était pour l'argent et la sécurité d'un toit.

''Demain tu seras servante, je ne veux pas que mon fils sache que tu es une pute. Ou plutôt MA pute…. Dit Lucius d'un ton sévère et possessif.

Morgane ne se sentait vraiment pas bien vis-à-vis Lucius à présent. Elle détestait quand il devenait possessif.

Morgane se releva et acquiesça d'un signe de tête peu convainquant. Elle voulait quitter cette terrasse le plus rapidement possible mais Lucius la retint par le bras.

''Je te conseil de te taire car sinon tu goutteras à la mort plutôt que tu ne l'avais prévue'', lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

La gamine tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais l'homme la tenait beaucoup trop fort.

''Et demain tu verras tes « amies » de la rue…'' Et il la lâcha.

Elle disparu très rapidement dans ses ''appartements''. Elle détestait cette place. Cela faisait froid dans le dos. Elle était condamner, elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait jamais sortir de ce manoir vivante.

''Vaudrait mieux me préparer mentalement pour demain pour recevoir leurs phrases sanglantes à ses sorciers trop imbus d'eux-mêmes….. Et aussi pour revoir ma meilleure amie, Mackenzie. Enfin j'espère qu'elle va y être. Elle a tellement le sens de la fête. Bon d'accord elle est folle, mais c'est mon amie….et voilà que je parle à moi-même dans cette solitude…''

**Ca c'était du rallongement! Je me suis sentie très inspiré, J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et vous donne une petite ligne directrice de l'histoire. Donc ne vous gênez pas pour laisser des revews ca fait toujours plaisirs!**


End file.
